How to add your character
So you want to add a character, huh? There are two ways you can do your character creation. The easy way is to go to this page , hit edit, copy the entire thing and paste it into a new page. If you would like to do it step by step, follow the steps below! Important Message About Naming Your Page Before you start please take a look at the Characters section to see how other characters' pages have been named. For characters from the movie or art book canon please name them like so: Name of character (URL for tumblr including any dashes) This is to keep a consistent listing of characters. Some characters from the canon may have no canon name aside from their hero/villain name or may go by a different name. For instance; Lady Doppler, Rockatoo, some AU!Megaminds, etc. These characters may be named with either a) their mundane name or b) with the same naming schema above. Examples # Isaiah Abrahams is an adaptation of a lesser villain known as Mimerator in the art book. The name "Isaiah Abrahams" is noncanon and won't be confused with another character. #Rockatoo (rocking-rockatoo) is also a lesser villain from the art book with a noncanon mundane name, but the mun chose to use the villain name and so followed the naming schema. #Blue is an AU!Megamind, but he doesn't go by Megamind so the mun chose to use his noncanon name instead. #Bernard Jones (sarcastic-museum-curator) is a version of Bernard from the movie. #Bernard Grandbois (bernardgrumbles) is also a version of Bernard from the movie with a different last name, but for the sake of finding them easier both versions of Bernard have their URLs listed. Getting started First thing's first! Go to the top right hand corner and sign up an account. We can wait here until you're all set up. ...Ready? Okay! Step One: Make It Pretty Upload a picture by clicking the right hand corner where it says "Contribute." You will use this same menu in Step Three. Step Two: Permission Granted Give that picture some permissions, pictures love permissions. We will probably deal mostly with "I created this image myself" and "used with permission" pictures here. If you aren't sure what to use please ask an admin. Step Three: Create a Page Add your page using the same menu from Step One. Name it with the name of your character, be careful to choose the name you want displayed on the listing because you cannot change this later without deleting the page. You will want to change it to a blank page. Once you have your page, type some random text into the box and hit save. Here you can go to this page , hit edit, and copy/paste the form into your new page. Awesome, right? If you wish you can continue to the next step and do it manually. Okay, I have a page created, now what? Step Four: Adding the Template This is where it gets a little tricky. The first thing to do is to click at the very start of the very first paragraph and scroll down on the right hand side until you see the templates. The very first one is called CharacterInfobox and you will select that. It will, when editing, show up as a green puzzle piece at the very top of your page. Step Five: Tell Us About It Now you get to add to your character biography! Remember how I had you upload an image earlier? All you will need from that is the filename and extension, for example huginnwithasnowglobe.png, that will add your image to the infobox. You will ignore imagewidth unless you image is too wide, in which case you will want to make it smaller. In your tumblr URL section you can add a link by typing [ url here|name of link ] sans spaces between the brackets. Argh, I made a mistake in my infobox (or Roki added some new attribute)! Never fear, the infobox is still editable! Just click on the green puzzle piece and it will allow you to edit your infobox just like when you started. Step Six: Now What? Good question! I suggest editing your page in full and adding sections to the rest of your biography. Suggested sections would be''' Physical, Emotional, Skills and Abilities, Weaknesses, History, Current Information,' and '''Relationships'. If you like you can use this biography form . You can add different sections by selecting Header 2 at the top of the page, writing in your heading, and hitting enter to return to normal text. The rest of your biography is really up to you. If you would like some good examples of biographies please see Harrison Drake, Huginn, and Vice Versa . Step Seven: Categorize Once you are done writing your biography please add it to the relevant category. Characters is for all characters, and Megamind is for those that are Megamind's species or AU/canon versions of him. The category option is available on the right hand side. Optional Stuff Step Eight: Gallery (optional) So you have like, an asston of pictures of your dude or dudette or robot or whatever? And you want to show them off? Good news, everybody, you can do that! I suggest adding a heading using Step Six up there to seperate your gallery from the rest of the biography. Make sure it is at the bottom too, because it will take up a bit of space. I don't suggest using the slideshow. You can get a gallery by selecting the gallery button on the "Add features and media" menu on the right there. Family Trees You can get a family tree in your page too! It is really complicated and hard to do though, and won't always line up properly. Look here for documentation . Gallery Stepsix.png Howtoedittheinfobox.png Stepfive.png Stepfour.png Steptwo.png Steponepointone.png Stepone.png Category:Help